Fairy Form
Fairy Forms or Transformations are different levels of power that fairies can attain as an extention of their magical abilities. Overview Fairies’ abilities are limited in their civilian forms. To increase their magical abilities, they transform into fairies and are able to use their powers with greater ease, gain wings, and new clothes and accessories. There are standard fairy levels, which are gained during a fairy's formal education journey to become a full-fledged fairy, and an infinite number of higher fairy levels and acquired powers meant for specific situations. In Winx Club, the Winx have attained twelve levels of power, beginning with Winx, and most recently earning Tynix. In World of Winx, the Winx have attained two levels of power, beginning with Dreamix, and most recently earning Onyrix. In the comic and book series, the Winx have attained seven levels of power exclusive to the series. Winx Club Standard Fairy Levels These levels of power are gained during a fairy's formal education journey to become a full-fledged fairy. Winx In Season 1, Stella introduces Winx when fighting Knut in Gardenia Park. Winx is the standard Fairy Form for Alfea fairies. A fairy is usually able to transform when she has a strong enough will and fully believes in her magical capabilities. Fairies can more easily manifest their magic than when they are in civilian form as well as use more powerful spells. Charmix In Season 2, Chatta introduces to the Winx the concept of Charmix after Bloom earns hers. In Alfea's curriculum, earning Charmix is the goal of a second-year fairy. Charmix boosts the magical energy of a fairy, making her more powerful and allowing her to use magic in more diverse environments. It can run out of energy and drain its user’s magical energy. Enchantix In Season 3, Faragonda introduces Enchantix to the Alfea fairies upon their return from spring break. Enchantix is the "Final Fairy Form" in a fairy's formal educational journey to become a full-fledged fairy. In Alfea's curriculum, earning Enchantix is considered their final exam. Enchantix fairies who graduate from Alfea are also the Guardian Fairies of their respective homeworlds, bound to protect their worlds from evil and destruction. In order for a fairy to earn Enchantix, she must rescue someone from her homeworld and show great sacrifice in doing so. Along with an increase in magical strength and endurance, Enchantix allows fairies to use Fairy Dust to miniaturize, break dark spells, and various other things. Enchantix wings are sustainable at higher wind speeds than those of a standard fairy. Enchantix also allows fairies to earn Higher Fairy Forms such as Believix. Higher Fairy Levels After Enchantix, there is an infinite number of levels a fairy can reach. Higher Fairy Levels are meant for specific situations. Believix In Season 4, Faragonda brings the Winx into the Hall of Enchantments and informs them that after Enchantix, there is an infinite number of levels a fairy can reach, the one above Enchantix being Believix, a Fairy Form that can affect the feelings of people. The Winx soon learn that their Enchantix is ineffective against the Wizards of the Black Circle, and that only Believix can combat their evil power. In order for a fairy to earn Believix, she must make people believe in fairies and magic, thus Believix can only be earned on Earth or somewhere where people do not believe in magic. Believix gets stronger when more people believe in magic, which means that if a Believix fairy does not continue to convince people to believe in magic, her powers will weaken. A fairy must have also earned the previous three Fairy Forms: Winx, Charmix, and Enchantix. Believix enables a fairy to reach the heart of the people and their feelings, giving the fairy new energy and the power to heal whoever is in need. Believix comes with four types of wings: the standard wings, and Speedix, Zoomix, and Tracix wings. Acquired Powers There are levels of power acquired via power sources or magical items. Gifts of Destiny The Gifts of Destiny are the evolution of the Believix power that are used to combat the power of the Major Fairies. One of the Gifts of Destiny, the Black Gift, is not a Fairy Form, but a spell to save one person from death. Sophix Sophix is the Gift of Wisdom and allows fairies to connect themselves with the powers of nature. Lovix Lovix is the Gift of Heart and allows the user enough courage to face a great danger and to protect themselves from the cold. Harmonix In Season 5, after learning that their Believix powers are less effective underwater, the Winx go on a quest to find Sirenix. To help the Winx, the Sirenix Book gave each of the Winx a Sirenix Box which contains their Guardians of Sirenix who granted them Harmonix. If a fairy does not complete the Sirenix Quest within one lunar cycle, they will lose their powers forever. In order for a fairy to earn Harmonix, they must locate and open the Sirenix Book. Their Guardians of Sirenix will then grant them Harmonix. Harmonix allows fairies to use their magic easier in mid-air, on land, and underwater. It also helps fairies to swim faster. Sirenix In Season 5, Faragonda informs the Winx will need Sirenix to defeat Tritannus as their Believix power is less effective underwater. According to Faragonda in "Return to Alfea," Sirenix is an ancient power that was born of the magic of the oceans. Faragonda also mentions that no one had acquired Sirenix for a long time and that Daphne was the last fairy to acquire it, and the only one who knows the location of the Sirenix Book, the book needed to acquire Sirenix. In order for a fairy to earn Sirenix, they must find the Gem of Self-Confidence, the Gem of Empathy, and the Gem of Courage. After that, they need to activate the Source of Sirenix in Lake Roccaluce. Then, the fairy's Sirenix Box will appear along with her Sirenix Guardian, who will open the portal to the Infinite Ocean. Finally, Omnia, the Supreme Guardian of Sirenix, will appear with the portal to the Infinite Ocean. Once the fairy crosses the Sirenix Gate, she will earn Sirenix. Sirenix grants its possessor access to the Infinite Ocean and gives fairies and witches the ability to use their magic easier in mid-air, on land, and underwater. It also helps them to swim faster. Bloomix In Season 6, the Trix take over Cloud Tower and ally with a witch named Selina, who owns a magic book called the Legendarium that can make legendary creatures come to life. When the Trix attack Linphea, the Winx attempt to fight them, but the Legendarium strips them of their powers, except Bloom (because the power of the Great Dragon cannot be taken from its keeper). Bloom then shares parts of her Dragon Flame with the other Winx girls who will have to perform good actions worthy of a fairy to earn a new transformation. In order to earn Bloomix, a fairy must have a part of the Dragon Flame. She must then perform a good and courageous act worthy of a fairy. Bloomix gives the Winx their magic back after the Legendarium stripped them of their powers. Mythix In Season 6, the Winx search for magical artifacts to lock the Legendarium for good. In their search, they go to Tir Nan Og and attempt to acquire the Ancestral Wands. In doing do, they learn that long ago, seven Ancestral Fairies crossed over from the Legendarium World to the real word and spread their magic throughout all the worlds of the Magic Dimension, including the Earth. They brought with them seven Ancestral Wands which contain the Mythix power, which allows entry into the Legendarium World. However, one must not stay in the Legendarium World for too long, or else they will become fictional characters, stuck in the pages of the Legendarium forever. In order to earn Mythix, a fairy must prove herself before the Ancestral Wands. In turn, the wand she receives will grant her Mythix. Mythix gives its users the ability to enter the Legendarium World, and also the ability to teleport themselves in and out of the Legendarium World. The Ancestral Wands grant their users the ability to summon projections of legendary clues by exclaiming "Mythix vision" or "Mythix insight". The wands are also used as a homing device for the Fantasy Emerald and the Silver Spear. Butterflix In Season 7, the Winx find their Bloomix powers to be ineffective against Kalshara. They acquire this form in Alfea of the past during their quest to find the secret of the Digmoles. In order to earn Butterflix, a fairy must prove themselves worthy as the true defender of the Fairy Animals. As the essence of the nature, Butterflix grants its users nature-based power. However, it cannot damage nature itself. Tynix In Season 7, after the Winx's Fairy Animals find the magic harmony among them, they reveal themselves to be the guardians of the Ultimate Power of the Fairy Animals and bestow the Tynix Bracelets upon the Winx. With the bracelets, the Winx can miniaturize and access MiniWorlds, dimensions where the next phase of the Winx's search for the Ultimate Power will commence. In order to earn Tynix, a fairy must be granted a Tynix Bracelet by their bonded Fairy Animal. Tynix grants fairies the ability to enter the MiniWorlds, as well as teleport themselves from the MiniWorlds to the normal world. Via the Tynix Bracelets, fairies can also communicate with Fairy Animals. The Tynix power also creates an unbreakable bond between fairies and their bonded Fairy Animals, making it so that no matter how distant a fairy and her bonded Fairy Animal are, they can join together. World of Winx Dreamix In Season 1, the Winx are initially seen investigating the mysterious kidnappings of talented kids on the ground, but they soon acquire this form and use it combat the evil forces of the Talent Thief more effectively on all terrain. The way of earning Dreamix is only vaguely mentioned in the show. It seems as though the Winx earned Dreamix during Annabelle's performance, as they experience a vision of the transformation sequence at the same time Annabelle's dream comes true (which never would have happened without their help). Then, the Winx are forced into their Dreamix forms when they are sucked into a portal leading to the World of Dreams. The source of Dreamix power is dreams and talents. It grants the Winx the ability of sensing which talented person will be the next target of the Talent Thief (referred to as "Dreamix Vision"), as well as their whereabouts. Since the Winx were forced into their Dreamix after being sucked into the portal leading to the World of Dreams, it is possible that Dreamix is necessary to enter this place. It allows the girls to search on land, midair, and briefly underwater. Onyrix In Season 2, the Spirit of the World of Dreams transports the Winx to the World of Dreams, and they find themselves in their Onyrix form. Onyrix is the evolved form of Dreamix. In order for a fairy to earn Onyrix, she must earn Dreamix first. Then the Spirit of the World of Dreams grants her Onyrix. With Onyrix, fairies are granted the ability to enter the World of Dreams without the use of the Magic Watch from the previous season. Book Exclusive Powers Comics Magic of Sports Magic of Sports is a transformation seen only in "Issue 122: The Great Challenge". Magic of Food Magic of Food is a transformation seen only in "Issue 135: The Magic of Food". Travelix Travelix is a transformation seen only in "Issue 153: Magic Travelix". Magic of Joy Magic of Joy is a transformation seen only in "Issue 155: The Secret of Happiness". Greenix Greenix is a transformation seen only in "Issue 160: A Dive on Lynphea". Books Aquatix/Mermaidix Aquatix or Mermaidix is a mermaid transformation earned by the Winx in the novel, "Sirene." Trendix Trendix is a transformation earned by the Winx in the Winx Fairy Couture novel, "Bloom. My Dream of Fashion." According to the novel, the transformation looks different every time they used it. Trivia *The PopPixie form is similar to Fairy Forms. *The Winx were seen in most of their Fairy Forms on Earth: **Winx: When the Winx went to Mitzi's Halloween party. **Enchantix: When the Winx were searching for Roxy and fighting the Wizards of the Black Circle. **Believix: When the Winx made humans believe in magic and fought against the Wizards of the Black Circle, the Trix, and Tritannus. **Sophix: When the Winx were battling Diana in Amazonia. **Lovix: When the Winx were battling Aurora in the North. **Harmonix: When Bloom, Musa, and Tecna fought against the mutants and the Trix. **Sirenix: When the Winx were battling Tritannus. **Bloomix: When the Winx went to Gardenia, Egypt, China, Calavera, and Fearwood. **Butterflix: When the Winx went to Italy, the Sumatran Jungle, the Qinling Mountains, and Ethiopia. *Charmix, Mythix, and Tynix are the only Fairy Forms not seen on Earth. *Harmonix is the only known temporary Fairy Form. *Tecna wears pants or shorts in most of her Fairy Forms. *Enchantix is the only Fairy Form not seen in the new animation style. *Charmix, Sophix, and Lovix are the only Fairy Forms to not make an appearance in the comics. Transformation Sequences Italian Winx Club - Tutte le trasformazioni di ogni serie! Winx Club - Tutte le trasformazioni di ogni fata! English Winx Club - Watch all the Winx transformations! Winx Club - All Winx Full Transformations! Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Comics Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Fairy Forms Category:Season 8 Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Specials Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix